1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the management of computer-implemented systems, and in particular, to a system and method for generating a graphical user interface from a command syntax for managing multiple computer systems as one computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
The management of computer systems has become increasingly more complex. This results from the complex hardware and software environments found in modern-day computer systems. For example, it is not uncommon to manage a large number of computer systems in a network, wherein the systems perform different tasks and run differing versions of software, wherein the systems are geographically dispersed, and wherein multiple operations consoles are required. Yet, it is not desirable to have a separate operations console for each computer system, nor is desirable to maintain a different client interface for each of the operations consoles.
As computer systems and networks grow in complexity, so to do the operations consoles and their user interfaces. It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for a system that can manage multiple computers and that has a client interface that is easy to maintain. Moreover, there is a need in the art for client interfaces that reduce the complexity of managing computer systems, and that do not require operators to remember a large repertoire of commands and command syntax.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for generating a graphical user interface from a command syntax for managing multiple computer systems as one computer system. The command syntax is represented using an eXtensible Markup Language (XML) document file, an XML schema file, and a text description file. The XML document file, XML schema file, and text description file are maintained on a server and downloaded to a client as required. A user interface program uses the XML document, XML schema, and text descriptions to generate a xe2x80x9cWizardxe2x80x9d that comprises the graphical user interface, wherein the Wizard provides a series of step-by-step dialogs for assisting the operator in creating a command from the command syntax.